


Coffee in Paris

by iamalmita



Series: Can you hug me? [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AGAIN TRIGGER WARNING, Cafes and coffee, F/M, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paris AU, Sanhyuk - Freeform, angst? maybe, artistic, bin is a gentleman, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, cursing, dongmin has a broken heart, fluff?, maybe heavy angst, myungjin, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: Dongmin was nursing a broken heart but he stumbled upon a man in Paris. It started with a simple cup of coffee until they realised they were both in love.The man smiled brightly, “Nice to meet you. I’m Moon Bin,” he extends his hand.“I’m Dongmin. Nice to meet you too,” he hesitantly shakes hands with the man. The smile on Bin’s face didn’t came off as he spoke, “Can I make up for your coffee? Allow me to buy you one.”A Binu/Binwoo Paris AU
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Can you hug me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632481
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> hello there~  
> there is a small part where the text is underlined and its their conversation in English.  
> Have fun reading ^^

> _" Love is in the air_
> 
> _And it smelled like coffee."_

The car came to a halt as Dongmin came out of the car. He paid the taxi and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

He could hear footsteps hurrying over to the door and smiled. The door opened and he was enveloped into a bone crushing hug to which he hugged back with equal vigour.

“Dongmin-ah!! I missed you so much!! Oh my god, its been so long!!” Myungjun exclaimed happily.

Dongmin chuckled as he looked at his slightly shorter friend, “I missed you too, hyung!! A lot!”

Just then, someone came running with the biggest smile. “Dongmin hyung!!”

“Minhyuk!!” Dongmin came forward as they embraced each other, all three of them tearing up a bit. “I missed you so much, hyung,” Minhyuk said, barely holding in his tears.

Minhyuk always had something special for Dongmin in his heart and everyone knew it. At first, it was awkward for both of them and Dongmin couldn’t accept it, but with time, Minhyuk was able to change his mind and Dongmin grew fond of the younger as if he was his own little brother.

“Aigoo, our dear Rocky is a cry baby~” Dongmin cooed as he wiped away the little droplets on Minhyuk’s cheeks. He smiled.

“Our dancer has grown up a lot, hasn’t he?” Myungjun threw his arms around the two of them.

“He has,” Dongmin nodded.

“Ahhh!! I cant believe this! We are finally meeting after so many years!! We are united!!” Myungjun skipped excitedly, “Our Dongminieee~” he leaned up and kissed Dongmin on his cheeks with a very exaggerated pout.

Dongmin laughed, “Aish! Hyung!”

Minhyuk leaned in to give a small peck on his cheeks. Dongmin quickly held their necks and kissed both of them on their cheeks.

Myungjun shouted, making weird noises as he laughed. They went inside, arms interlinked and inside, there were several more people, all waiting for Dongmin. He took time to greet everyone personally, his dear schoolmates and colleagues. The room was an absolute chaos but he didn’t mind it one bit.

It felt less lonely today.

Everyone settled down and had lunch together. It was Myungjun’s house. He had recently moved to France, a few miles away from Paris with his boyfriend, Park Jinwoo. He had become a world famous artist, holding several exhibitions every year. Minhyuk became the most sought after dancer and choreographer for both the K-pop industry as well as international ones. He went by the name, Rocky and had also found someone, his boyfriend, Yoon Sanha.

After lunch, they talked about their lives and played games, like they used to back in the past. Everyone was laughing and cracking jokes.

“Dongmin, why didn’t you tell anyone you were moving to Paris? Everyone thought you went missing,” Yoojung asked. Dongmin smiled.

“Well, it was such a nice place and I wanted it all to myself? Even Myungjun hyung is miles away from Paris. I’m selfish,” Dongmin joked, crunching his nose and everyone laughed as Myungjun faked gasped and hit him. Minhyuk was practically stuck to Dongmin and so was Myungjun, clinging to his sides. But they had such big smiles on their faces and happiness in their eyes.

Everything went well.

But from the corner of his eye, he could see the one person who couldn’t look up to meet his eyes.

The one who broke his heart.

With another heart beside her.

The sun was beginning to go down and everyone began to say their goodbyes to each other. Some had flights booked for the night to their homes while others were staying somewhere for a few days.

Everyone left until it was the seven of them.

Him, Myungjun, Jinwoo, Minhyuk, Sanha, Doyeon and Seungwoo, Doyeon’s fiancé.

Myungjun and Minhyuk won’t let go of Dongmin and both their boyfriends had to coax them to let go of him. Dongmin consoled them by promising to visit them often since they are only a few hours away. They exchanged hugs for the last time and finally went inside.

Now, he turned to face Doyeon.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Doyeon kept looking down as Seungwoo stood beside him. Dongmin managed to smile as brightly as he could, “Yah, you can look at me, you know. Have I gotten so ugly?”

Doyeon smiled and looked up. “That’s more like it. Congratulations on your wedding,” he reached out and shook hands with both of them. “You’re inviting me, right?”

He meant for it to sound playful and he was successful. Doyeon noded, “Of course. I will. You seem to be doing well.”

Dongmin looked away for a second before nodding, “Of course, I’m always doing well... Take care,” he turned to Seungwoo, “Take good care of her. Stay healthy and happy, you two.”

_I have missed you._

“I will. Thank you for taking care of Doyeon when I was not there,” Seungwoo smiled.

_I have always missed you._

“Not a problem,” Dongmin smiled bitterly.

“We will get going. I hope you’ll also be healthy and happy. Take care, Dongmin,” Doyeon said, looking at Dongmin.

“Sure. Good bye.”

Doyeon turned and walked away with Seungwoo as Dongmin turned the opposite direction and went away.

* * *

He got over her. He did his best to get over her. But his heart ached. And he knew he was still hanging on.

She looked happy.

Because she was happy.

Something he always gave but was never received.

* * *


	2. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin meets someone. Bin finds a place to stay.

> _"You are like chocolates when I'm sad_
> 
> _Except you are much better and my sadness get removed_
> 
> _Permanently."_

Dongmin walked down the streets as the sun began to set down slowly. He had his hands tucked into the long coat he was wearing. Spring was beginning and so were the blooms but a gentle cool breeze made it necessary for him to wear the coat since he gets cold easily. Head down, he walked with his mind wandering somewhere between his memories.

He sighed. He felt pathetic for feeling those emotions. Why was he still holding onto her after all this years?

_Because you loved her._

His mind had the response ready. Because that was how he consoled himself. He was hurt because he loved her with all his heart. No matter how he tried to push these thoughts away, he couldn’t.

He couldn’t help but fell bitter.

He sighed again.

_Time for chocolates and ice cream._

He thought to himself and made his way towards his favourite bakery. He was a regular there, visiting almost every single day. On the way, he got into a small cafe and got a cup of coffee. As he came out the store a bicycle whizzed past him, making him turn and fall backwards. But he didn’t hit the ground.

Instead, he was caught by strong arms that held his waist and back as if he was making a fall in waltz. He instinctively held onto the person’s shoulders and over him, hovered a quite handsome face with small eyes.

For a moment, time seemed to have stopped.

Dongmin quickly broke the stare he was holding with the man and stood up properly, apologising, “I-I’m sorry.”

The man simply smiled, “You don’t need to apologise. It wasn’t your fault.”

Dongmin looked around and saw his cup of coffee splattered on the ground. Out of habit and nature, he spoke out loud in Korean, “My coffee!”

The man seemed taken aback, “Are you Korean?”

Dongmin looked up, “You’re Korean too?”

The man smiled brightly, “Nice to meet you. I’m Moon Bin,” he extends his hand.

“I’m Dongmin. Nice to meet you too,” he hesitantly shakes hands with the man. The smile on Bin’s face didn’t came off as he spoke, “Can I make up for your coffee? Allow me to buy you one.”

Dongmin shook his head, “No, no. Its alright. You don’t have to.”

“I insist. I want to get to know you.”

Dongmin was taken aback by his words. He seemed so... confident? Was this man gay?

Well, he liked boys too so it shouldn’t matter.

“Okay then,” Dongmin agrees.

They both went into the cafe and ordered their drinks and sat down.

Bin looked at him with excitement in his eyes and a sweet smile. “So... Dongmin?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Why are you here for? Work? Or vacation?”

“I came here for work but I have settled down here.”

“Oh. I’m here for work too,” Bin pointed at himself.

“When did you arrive here?”

“Just today. I’m searching for a place to stay. Can you recommend any? Rent here is quite high,” Bin scrunched up his nose.

Dongmin thought he realised why this guy wanted to talk to him.

“I will help,” he smiled. “By the way, what work do you do?”

“I’m an interior designer. I’m here for a few projects.”

“Ahh.” Dongmin gets reminded of his own job. He was the managing director of a big company himself and had set up new projects for new museums in Paris. At the back of his mind, he felt as if he would meet the man again. Their drinks came and they sipped their coffee.

“I have an idea, Moon Bin-ssi. You see, I have an empty guest room above my room in my house. If you’d like, you can stay there.”

Dongmin doesn’t know why he said that but his mouth had already finished saying the words before he could stop himself. Bin’s eyes widened as he held his cup of coffee. It was rather comical.

“Really? You sure?”

Dongmin smiled, “Yes.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much! This means a lot, really. Thank you so much,” Bin suddenly held Dongmin’s hand from the table and looked at him hopefully.

For some reason, Dongmin felt very relaxed and at ease with this stranger, Bin.

“No problem at all. Would you like come over and check it out?”

“Yes, please! Can we go now? I’m so excited!” Bin exclaimed happily. He looked like a kid that was just given a candy by his parents.

“Sure. I’m done with my drink. Thank you for the coffee, by the way,” Dongmin stood up. Bin followed him and they went together to Dongmin’s house by taxi. The ride was oddly comfortable. They were able to form a fairly smooth conversation and Dongmin found himself feeling relaxed. He doesn’t even know why he is inviting this person, Bin over to stay in his house. Its like his instincts just took over him. But somewhere in his heart, he trusted him. He trusted Bin.

Usually, Dongmin had a hard time conversing with other people other than those close to him. He was different at work though, his high level of professionalism surprised everyone. Business conversations were easy, but meeting with new people for friendship and such? Not his cup of tea. But it was different with Bin.

After a few minutes, they reached Dongmin’s place. Bin again, offers to pay for the taxi and before Dongmin could deny, had already made the payment. Bin merely smiled innocently as Dongmin glared at him.

He sighed and turned to the door, taking out his keys and opening it. Bin followed Dongmin as they entered the house and he gaped as he looked around. The house was very clean with a white and light blue colour theme. The living room had a white sofa and a loveseat with a glass table as centre. The walls had drawings on some and several framed pictures. There were vases full of flowers in every room, each one different from the other.

He saw the bedroom from the door, a well-made bed, a dressing table, closet and such. The kitchen was also spacious and well equipped. Bin looked enamoured.

“Wow... Your house looks beautiful! And spacious too!”

Dongmin smiled, “Thank you. Come this way.” He lead them towards the stairs and climbing up, there was another huge space like below. “This is the room I told you about. I decorated it myself but feel free to make any changes if you want.”

Bin looked around in wonder. There was a different colour theme here, a beige and white one. There were even a few paintings and some vases. “This is beautiful!!” Bin made his way towards the window and opened the curtains, “Oh my god! You can see the Eiffel Tower from here?!!”

Dongmin chuckled, “Yup. That window is my favourite spot in the entire house. I come here sometimes. There is also a park right in front of the house too.”

“Dongmin, your house is a treasure!! I love it here!!” Bin exclaimed, “As an interior designer, I’m highly impressed by your skills!” He walked up to him, “How much will be the rent? I’m definitely staying here!”

“No, no. You don’t have to pay me or anything,” Dongmin shook his head.

“What do you mean? I want to pay my share of rent too- Wait, you said this is your house, this is yours then?? Like you own it completely? No landowner?”

Dongmin couldn’t help chuckling, “Yes, Bin. This is all mine. So, be my guest and just stay here comfortably.”

Bin pouted, “Then, let me atleast help with the bills? Please?”

Dongmin considered for a while, “Okay.”

“Hurray! I’ll get my things delivered here then,” Bin took out his phone and called someone, asking his luggage to be delivered. Dongmin tells him the address and Bin relayed the message. After hanging up the call he turned to Dongmin again, “Thank you again, Dongmin. For letting me stay here even though we just met. Please feel free to come up here anytime you want! You said you loved the window view,” he held Dongmin’s hand, shaking it furiously. Dongmin seemed amused, “Of course.”

And like that, out of nowhere, a handsome guy who always seemed to smile came into his life and settled down beside him. His house that always felt so lonely with him alone was changing already, like the moon was coming up to shine in the darkness.

Bin didn’t feel like an intruder. Instead, he wanted to welcome him. For the first time in a long time, his heart didn’t feel so heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! hope you liked it and thanks for readinggg
> 
> I did check it but im sorry if i made any spelling or grammar mistakes >.<
> 
> have a great day/night <333


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin's suspicion came true.
> 
> Awkward tension issues.

> _"Is this a dream?_
> 
> _If so, can I not wake up?_
> 
> _Are you... my fate?"_

The sun rose from the horizons, its golden rays peeking through the curtains in Dongmin’s bedroom. He was already up and was making breakfast in the kitchen, flipping an egg on the pan. He had finished working out and was going to dress up once he had his meal. He was about to sit down when he heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Oh, Bin. Good morning! Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

Bin turned to Dongmin, holding an unmade tie around his neck. “Can you help?”

Dongmin nodded and made the tie for him. “Thank you. Good morning to you too, Dongmin. Actually I’m here in place of my friend, his boyfriend got into an accident a few days back. But I forgot the documents my friend gave me about the project and I’m going to get it now and hopefully, reach the office before my new boss does. So, I’ll get going! Bye, Dongmin! Have a great day!”

And like that, Bin ran out the door wearing a pinkish beige coat and a colourful floral tie. Dongmin quickly shouted, “Good day to you too, Bin! Good luck!”

Bin turned back once and waved before hurrying off.

Dongmin smiled and sat down to have his breakfast. Bin was a funny man.

Dongmin took his time to dress up. He finally chose a greyish coat with a white button up underneath, tucked into pants of the same colour as the coat. He wore a yellow and black stripped tie, shoes shiny and well polished. He styled his hair to show his forehead and wore a watch.

He looked at the mirror and deemed himself ready for work. He got his bag and came out to meet his secretary outside.

“Good morning, Sanha.”

“Good morning, hyung.”

Sanha or Minhyuk’s boyfriend had been Dongmin’s secretary for almost a year now. That was how Dongmin got to reunite with his friends. If it weren’t for Sanha, he won’t have met them.

He wouldn’t have tried either.

Not that he doesn’t love them. It was because he loved them.

He gets into the car and they head off together. After about ten minutes, they reach their office. The receptionist greeted them, “Good morning, sir. We have a guest.”

“Who?” Dongmin asked, confused.

“It’s our new interior designer for the Hotel Luna Project who came in place for Mr. Boo.”

“In place of Boo Seungkwan?”

“Yes. He’s waiting for you outside your lobby, sir.”

“Okay,” Dongmin walked as he felt his insides turn. He was really suspicious.

And he was right.

Looking out the clear glass windows was a guy wearing pinkish beige coat with a bunch of documents.

He could feel a burst of butterflies in his stomach. He cleared his throat.

The guy quickly turned and bowed but stopped midway to look up and stare at him.

“Um... Hello, I’m Moon... Bin...”

They stood uncomfortably for a while. Sanha looked back and forth, confused. Dongmin spoke up, “Let’s talk in the office.”

Bin stuttered and followed him.

They were seated now, Dongmin in his chair, Bin in front of him. Sanha sat outside. They spoke in Korean uncomfortably.

“Mr Boo couldn’t come for the project as you... already know so, I came here in his place. This is my resume and the designs that were requested earlier. These are my original works as Seungkwan didn’t have the time to create any...”

Bin handed over his files to Dongmin. Dongmin went through each page, studying his works carefully.

“Oh, you were part of the Seoul Tower project?”

“Yes. I worked with other fellow designers.”

Bin fidgeted as he tried to look anywhere but Dongmin. Maybe he was the only one feeling nervous because Dongmin looked completely unfazed as he spoke but there was an awkward tension in the air. He was sure Dongmin could feel it too. Dongmin smiled for the first time he came into the office, “I like it. I hope you do well for the project.”

Bin blinked, “I-I’m hired?”

Dongmin nodded, “Yes.”

He handed over the documents to Bin, “The location and other details about the project will be given to you by Sanha.” He rang the bell and Sanha came in, “Please brief Mr. Moon about the project. I’ll be coming to the location every so often to check on the works.”

Bin stood up and bowed and Sanha lead him out.

As soon as the door closed, Dongmin sighed and melted in his chair.

“That was so awkward...”

The day went without any mishaps and Dongmin did not visit the site. Hotel Luna was a construction project. They were building a new hotel in a place a little further away from Paris. It was a huge project for Dongmin’s company.

Sanha drove him home and he waved goodbye as the younger went away. He looked at his door.

_Sigh..._

He breathed in and walked inside before closing the door behind him. It was quiet.

_Wasn’t Bin back yet?_

The sun had already set and the streets were lit by lamps and other lights now. He was taking his shoes off until he heard a muffled shout. He immediately dashed up the stairs, “Bin?! Are you okay-?”

He stood frozen at the door.

Bin was wearing pyjamas with little yellow chickens and tangled in a mess of blankets, face mushed up in a pillow. He looked up and quickly tried to sit up but failed.

“Ah, hey. Hello, Dongmin, I mean, Boss, Sir, I’m sorry, um-”

“It’s... okay,” Dongmin almost whispered the last part. He stood for while before coming in and helped Bin get out of the mess.

He was blushing but so was Bin.

He looked adorable in those pyjamas by the way, and Dongmin couldn’t help but smile a bit. He sat by the bed awkwardly, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say either. Bin also sat quietly, occasionally glancing at Dongmin.

_Gosh, it’s so awkward, why?_

Bin licked his lips nervously and Dongmin finally spoke up, “Have, Have you had dinner?”

Dongmin mentally slapped himself because it was still early for food but that’s the only thing his mind could think of at the moment.

Bin didn’t seem to mind it though, smiling as he replied, “Not yet. I don’t know what to cook.”

“Oh.”

Silence again.

...

Bin spoke up, “Can you help me? I’m not really good with cooking.” His voice was hesitant and careful. He smiled shyly as he looked down. Dongmin nodded.

Bin looked at him and gestured to his clothes, “You should go change.”

Oh.

No.

Dongmin quickly stood up, smiling abashedly, “Oh, yes. Um, come downstairs?”

“Okay.”

He quickly turned and walked down the stairs and to his room. He closed the door and leaned on it.

_What the hell were you doing there in your work clothes, Lee Dongmin? What were you even thinking?_

He didn’t know why he sat there and tried to talk to Bin either. Thank God Bin didn’t seem to mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello againnn
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter^^ thank you for reading this!
> 
> have a great day/night <3


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Must all good things come to an end?
> 
> Trigger warning!!  
> mentions of homophobia and cursing, mental breakdowns and breathing problems

> _"Please give me your hand_
> 
> _Save me, save me_
> 
> _I'm... falling._
> 
> _Help."_

Dongmin was worried that the relationship between Bin and him would be awkward and everything would be ruined. He tells himself that the only reason he is worried is because he doesn’t want to lose a friend like Bin.

Also, it was the first time in years that Dongmin actually made a friend. After a series of incidents that broke his heart several times, he had closed off. Friend, family or lover, he felt he had enough hurt. He couldn’t forget all the wounds and scars he got through them. Not all of them, just most of them.

Things didn’t go bad with Bin, though. Much to Dongmin’s surprise, Bin was very calm if not a little too shy but their friendship remained as it was. They were awkward but it was not as bad. Dongmin felt grateful and relieved at same time. Each morning, he looked forward to the puppy-like bright smile accompanied by a shy greeting. They go to work together and Bin always welcomed him home since Dongmin worked until late.

Three weeks passed without much trouble. Bin slowly began to lose his shyness and showed his more dorky side. Dongmin realised he was very stupid but also, wise and loved to eat so much. Bin also laughed a lot and it made Dongmin smile a lot too. He even giggled a few times and Bin looked so proud of himself for being able to make someone like him giggle. They spent the weekends at Dongmin’s favourite spot by the window, drinking coffee and eating donuts and bread.

Bin also felt the change they went through. At first, he didn’t know what to do at all when he found out that Dongmin was his to-be boss. He felt embarrassed about his actions and he even talked with him about the whole thing just that morning and how he forgot the documents, he didn’t even think he would be able to face him at all. But then, there was Dongmin, sweet and kind and he tried to talk to him. He felt touched. So, he stepped up and wanted to do his share too.

A month passed by just like that. Dongmin knew he hadn’t known Bin for long but he felt something with him, like he was safe. Bin felt oddly comfortable and made him forget all his worries. He smiled more than he used to and even laughed a few times. And it wasn’t forced at all. Among all these good feelings, he forgot something though.

All good things can come to an end.

Dongmin thanked Sanha as the younger dropped him off and drove away. He was earlier than usual and like the past few weeks, excited to see Bin again. He opened the door and found new shoes he had never seen.

_Whose are these?_

He suspected nothing, just a bit curious and took off his own. He walked into the living room, loosening his tie with one hand until he stopped walking. His legs ceased to move and he stared at the _guests_ that were seated on the sofa. Bin came out from the kitchen with a smile.

“Oh, Minnie! Your parents are here-”

Dongmin cut him off quickly, “I know.”

Bin seemed surprised. “You can go rest. I’ll take care of them.”

Dongmin’s words were cold and sharp and Bin feared if he did something wrong. All of a sudden, Dongmin’s face looked pale and his eyes seemed empty. But he obeyed Dongmin and quietly left with a bow.

After Bin left, Dongmin took a deep breath and sat on the empty single sofa beside them.

No one spoke a word and Dongmin didn’t dare look up at them.

“How are you?” his mother asked.

“I’m doing fine.”

A few seconds of silence.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“No. He’s my roommate.”

“Do you have a girlfriend, then?”

“No.”

Dongmin knew his mother was being cautious. He also knew how angry his father must be right now.

“What are you thinking, Dongmin?”

Dongmin winced at his father’s words. But he felt his own anger too. “Why are you here?”

“What do you mean why we are here? You are our son, Dongmin. We are worried about you.”

Dongmin clenched his jaw. After a few more minutes of silence, he spoke up, “You now know I’m fine. You can leave now.”

“Dongmin!” His father raised his voice making him flinched. “What were you thinking? Leaving everyone at home? You didn’t say a word! You left just like that!”

_Silence is the best treatment._

Dongmin kept quiet. His frustrations were rising though, and he wanted to speak back. He wanted to be angry.

“Dongmin, what are you thinking? Don’t you know how much we-” his mother had began tearing up but Dongmin stopped her abruptly. “No.”

He looked down as he took deep breaths to control himself. His eyes were so hot right now, tears threatening to leave any second. His voice wavered, “I... want you to go. Right now... Pretend this never happened. This... never happened-”

“Lee Dongmin! What do you want? What the hell do you want? Dating a guy and leaving us, why did we raise you up so well? To be like this?” His father suddenly stood up and held him by his collar. “Did we raise you just to be like this? To be a disgrace? To sleep with a man in an unknown country? Tell me!”

Dongmin pushed his father away and looked up at them, eyes red and tears already staining his cheeks. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Yes! I’m a disgrace! I’m a useless son and slut who cannot make his parents happy. Who could never make his parents happy even if he tried. You forgot that day? That day when I told you I liked boys, you tortured me! Haven’t you had enough?!” Dongmin was crying now. He couldn’t stop letting his anger out. It was overwhelming. The memories felt fresh like yesterday.

“What did I not do for you, Mom and Dad? What? I did everything! I gave up my dreams, my desires! You took everything from me!”

“Your useless dreams! Music won’t get you anymore and you know it! We fulfilled your every wish!”

“Damn you and your wishes! You took advantage of me! You took advantage of me and destroyed me. Disown me already! I’m a useless faggot, you hear me? I’m...” Dongmin was breathing heavily as he tried not to sob. “I-I’m sorry... I’m sorry to both of you for b-being such a terrible and bad s-son... Please go... Just think I’m dead... I’m dead... G-Go,” Dongmin covered his face with his hands, his knees giving out under him. His mother tried to get closer to him but he pushed her away, “No! Go! I’m dead, Mom! Your son is dead! Your useless son is dead! Go away!” he shouted at her as he cried. His father had his back turned towards him.

“Please go, Mom... I’m begging you... Please...”

His mother was crying as well but she backed away slowly and left with her husband. Dongmin hugged his knees to his chest and cried. He heard the door open and close. A few minutes later, he jumped at a sudden touch at his shoulders. He looked up to see Bin looking at him. There were tears and snot all over Dongmin’s face, looking utterly dishevelled.

Dongmin didn’t care. He went on crying, openly.

“Hey, Min. Minnie, breathe. Minnie, please breathe. It will be alright,” he heard Bin tell him. That’s when he realised he wasn’t breathing properly. He was taking in sharp and shallow breaths. Bin held his hand and looked at him. Dongmin shook his head.

“Hey, hey, it will be alright, okay? I promise. Just breathe, Minnie. Take a deep breath, you can do it. Please, Min.”

Dongmin tried. But it didn’t work. Bin made him try again. It didn’t work either. Bin took his hand and placed it over his chest, “Follow my breath. You can do it.”

Dongmin tried. It took a long while but Bin managed to get him to breathe properly. But his tears did not stop. He sobbed. He couldn’t remember Bin pulling him close and hugging him. But he did remember crying on someone’s shoulder.

It was way past midnight. Dongmin was in Bin’s arms in his bed, crying. Bin tried his best to comfort him but it was all in vain. Bin just held him and gently caressed his hair, whispering sweet words occasionally.

After the mental breakdown in the living room, Bin had carried him there. Dongmin won’t stop crying at all. His cried did die down to sobs but after a while, it came back again. Bin didn’t know what to do and called Sanha. Minhyuk came on the line and Bin told him the details. Minhyuk’s reaction worried him. But he told him to just hold him and pet his hair, like he was doing now. He wanted to come now but it was about to be midnight at that time and Sanha stopped his boyfriend. The streets were not safe at night. With a sigh, Minhyuk promised to come with Myungjun at the most earliest in the morning. Bin thanked them and ended the call.

Dongmin held onto Bin tight. He wasn’t thinking at the moment. He couldn’t even think. Everything was overwhelming him.

“You are okay, Minnie. I’m here... I’m right here. You are alright... You will be alright...”

Dongmin tried to focus on Bin’s words. He hid his face in Bin’s chest.

He fell asleep. Bin too, after realising Dongmin had fell in a deep slumber. Maybe not peacefully.

At five in the morning, when the sun had barely risen, Bin felt himself being gently shaken. He opened his eyes to see Myungjun and Minhyuk with their boyfriends.

“It's alright. You left the door unlocked.”

Bin nodded. Dongmin was still asleep in Bin’s arms, all curled up. They looked at him worriedly.

“Dongmin ah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> i hope you liked it!   
> more angst may come up, I feel terrible for Minnie :((((


	5. We got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through all his struggles, Dongmin realises he's never alone.

> _One step, one step at a time_
> 
> _We can be slow at our own pace_
> 
> _We'll be there_
> 
> _So, can you feel not alone?_

Bin managed to untangle himself from Dongmin with great care. They closed the door and sat down in the living room. Myungjun began the conversation with a hopeful smile, “I’m really grateful to you for taking care of Dongmin. The hugs and tears, it must be uncomfortable-”

“No, it was alright.” Bin interjected quickly, even he was surprised at himself. Everyone looked surprised but Myungjun continued on with a smile, “That’s good to hear. We are very thankful to you.”

“Hyung, did he say anything last night? After his parents went away?” Minhyuk asked.

“He didn’t. But he kept mumbling that he was a bad person and other things I couldn’t decipher.”

Minhyuk sighed. Sanha rubbed his back in comfort.

“Hyuk?”

Everyone turned to see Dongmin at the door. Myungjun rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug. Dongmin hugged back and Myungjun sat him on the couch beside them.

“When did you come?” he asked. His voice was hoarse and tired.

“We came just a while ago... We heard from Bin,” Myungjun said cautiously. Dongmin nodded, looking down. “She did it, right? It’s her. She has to be the one.” Dongmin was already on the verge of crying again. His eyes burned and he was so exhausted but he still felt like crying.

“Minnie...”

Dongmin ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Hyung, stop thinking about her. I’m not letting her get away with this easily,” Minhyuk’s tone was sharp.

“Don’t get so worked up. We should not act in haste,” Myungjun spoke up and turned to Dongmin, “Minnie, you haven’t eaten anything from yesterday, let’s eat something first, okay?” Dongmin nodded and Myungjun shared a look with Jinwoo before walking away. Sanha followed the two. Jinwoo turned to Bin once they were alone. “How long have you known Dongmin?”

“Nearly four months? It hasn’t been that long.”

“I heard from Sanha about how you moved in here,” Minhyuk spoke, “You don’t understand anything that’s happening right now, right? Dongmin hyung shared anything about himself with you?” Bin shook his head, “Not really. Our conversations are mostly random and small talk.”

Minhyuk looked at him right into his eyes, “Do you like him?”

“W-What?” Bin spluttered with wide eyes, feeling his cheeks warm up at the sudden question. He looked down, feeling embarrassed as the two won’t stop staring at him. “M-Maybe.” He caught a glimpse of smile on Minhyuk’s face and Jinwoo looked at him fondly. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, “I want to ask something. I know it must be personal but it’s okay if you don’t want to share, I completely understand... What was it all about yesterday?”

Jinwoo sighed, “Well... You have already witnessed everything and you’ve been there for him yesterday. It’s not our position to reveal his personal life but we could fill you in some things.”

“Okay.”

After Jinwoo and Minhyuk explained to him, Bin felt like he could understand Dongmin better. He had yet to learn more but for now, he knew he was a person whose heart and soul have been wounded by several things over a long period. Dongmin was in the kitchen with Myungjun and Sanha, eating cereal without milk since Dongmin was slightly lactose intolerant. The two seemed to have managed to cheer him up a bit. He looked tired but he was smiling a little. Bin joined them along with the other two and they talked with him.

Sanha and Myungjun decided to stay over to take care of Dongmin. The three friends had to calm down Minhyuk, he was angry and was about to go over to Doyeon’s. It took a few pleadings and firm words from Sanha and Jinwoo to stop him. The entire day was spent talking and cuddling. The four of them, Sanha, Myungjun, Dongmin and Bin cooked together and watched a few dramas. By the end of the day, Dongmin was looking better. The sun had set a few hours back and Dongmin was in the bedroom with the youngest who was currently reading him a story from a book while the other two cooked dinner. Bin helped out whenever he could as Myungjun instructed. Myungjun was a kind and funny person, they were getting along very well, Bin could consider him a friend now.

“You know I was quite surprised when I heard you were consoling Dongmin.” Myungjun spoke casually, a smile on his face as he stirred the pot. Bin raised his eyebrows, “Why?”

“Because consoling means skinship for Dongmin. It’s one of his coping mechanisms. And being his best friend for more than five years now, I know it’s hard to calm him down. You hugged him through the night and even pet his hair, right?” Myungjun had this knowing smile on his face making Bin flustered. “It's a good thing. I have never seen Dongmin get close to anyone beside us. He always keeps his distance with people, you know. It took months for him and Sanha to get close. Now, no one can separate them,” Myungjun was smiling fondly, it made Bin smile as well.

“Thank you,” Bin spoke shyly. Myungjun still had his smile on face as he spoke, “I think Dongmin likes you. I’m so happy about it, he hasn’t met anyone after Doyeon. That girl totally ruined his love life. But now, he’s got you! I can tell you two are close with each other.” Bin blushed. “What do you like about our Minnie? Is it because of his looks?”

“Ah, no. It’s not just that, he’s very handsome though. But he’s a sweet person. He’s very kind and nice and I really admire his personality. I could say he’s perfect, like he wakes up early, he can cook well, he speaks well and is a good boss. He’s cute too. Oh and when he smiles, it’s very charming and his voice is beautiful. He’s also kind silly at times, like a kid,” Bin was smiling and Myungjun looked like a proud mother. Myungjun suddenly held his gaze with him like he was thinking deeply. His tone was cautious but also hopeful, “He’s taking a plunge with you, Bin. Don’t make him drown.”

Bin looked back at Myungjun, he knew those words held heavy but unknown meaning. He smiled and nodded, “I won’t. I’ll do my best not to.”

The next morning, Eunwoo woke up to a bunch of haphazardly ruffled black hair. He blinked wearily and tried to move but he couldn’t. He looked down to see a pair of arms around his torso and when he looked beside him, he saw a familiar face. Bin was still asleep, breathing soundly but his mouth was ajar and he was drooling. Dongmin smiled and tried to touch his hair when he felt a cold feeling hit him.

_You can't._

The smile on his face left quickly and he felt suffocated. Usually he found hugs comforting, especially Bin’s. He was there when he couldn’t breathe that day. But right now, it felt so suffocating. His throat felt like it was closing up and he took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

He wanted to accept the warmth it gave him but he was _afraid._

Half of his mind was screaming at him to move away, that he’ll only get broken more. The more you get closer to someone, the more it will hurt. Nothing is permanent and he has had his fair share of being left alone and for some reason, it hurt more ( _with Bin_ ). Bin will leave him, he will find him too much, too sensitive, it’s better to save yourself and distance from other people. That way you can’t get hurt-

“Dongmin?”

Dongmin opened his eyes to see Bin peering at him, half asleep but looking concerned. Dongmin looked at him. It was too early for his mind to be going into hyper drive but it was and he doesn’t know how to stop the array of insecurities his mind was taunting him with. Then, he felt something warm on his cheek. He opened his eyes but he couldn’t remember closing them.

“Hey... Why are you crying? Don’t cry, we’re here for you.” Bin was wiping his tears away with his fingers.

_We._

His voice was rough and Dongmin tried to ground himself with it. “I don’t know much and I don’t know if I’m in any position to say such words but I’ll never leave you. And you have your lovely friends as well. They love you dearly.”

Dongmin tried to believe him and it worked for now even though he wasn’t fully convinced. He was making everything such a big deal (especially about Bin). “Thank you, Bin. And I’m sorry for being like this so early,” he tried to smile. Bin shook his head, telling him it was okay. “Myungjun hyung woke a while back to make breakfast. I was also about to get up but I didn’t have the will to pull off your arms and push you away,” Bin grinned and Dongmin looked down to see his arms wrapped around Bin’s shoulder and from his position, he had clearly tucked Bin under his chin. Dongmin felt his cheeks warm up and quickly pulled away, “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise!”

Bin only grinned wider, “Again, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” He ushered him out of bed and they brushed their teeth together, side by side. Bin kept making funny faces and Dongmin couldn’t help but chuckle. They had a hearty breakfast of honey pancakes with syrup, berries and whipped cream. Dongmin was about to ask for his coffee but Minhyuk beat him to it.

“No coffee for you, hyung. I know you and your habits so I hid them all and you can only have them back when you’re better.”

Dongmin pouted, “But I’m better.” Minhyuk gave him an unimpressed look and Dongmin sulked at his pancakes, shoving them in his mouth. But he knew the younger was right.

Bin perked up curiously, “What kind of habit?”

Sanha replied, “Well, our hyung is kind of stupid and loves coffee so he drinks a very dangerous amount of coffee when he’s sad or stressed. We need to keep him in check.”

Dongmin nudged his elbow at the youngest who gasped in fake pain. Bin nodded, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape. Sanha continued, “We need to get going. I’ll be filling in for Dongmin hyung and Bin hyung, you have three schedules today.” He leaned up and Minhyuk quickly captured his lips in a sweet kiss from behind his chair and everyone groaned except Bin who blushed wildly. Lover’s instincts, wow.

Sanha ignored them all, rolling his eyes and he got up. Bin followed him as he excused himself leaving the four of them alone. Everyone ate quietly comfortably. The two came out soon, dressed up and Minhyuk gave one last kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek as they waved everyone good bye. Bin made sure to smile at Dongmin and Dongmin waved at him with an equal smile.

After the door shut, Minhyuk came and sat down beside him. “What do you want to do?”

“About today or what happened before?”

“Either.”

Dongmin licked at his spoon dripping with syrup, thinking. “There won’t be any use in confronting Doyeon. She did leak about my whereabouts but I don’t think it will benefit us or me after calling her out.”

“That’s true,” Myungjun nodded, “But I think it’s better to tell her about it. Suppressing your anger won’t do any good.” Dongmin considered Myungjun’s words. He was right. He will pop off one day or the other. Especially since he will be meeting her at her wedding. God, why did he even speak to her that day, that too dumb stuff like that, gosh, he was nosy.

“Okay. Let’s do that. I’ll talk to her.”

“And your sister? You haven’t talked to her yet.” Minhyuk said gently.

“I’ll call her today. I’ll deal with Doyeon later. Thank you so much guys,” Dongmin looked at his friends and he hoped that they will be able to see his sincerity. They smiled at him and Minhyuk threw his arm over his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Jinwoo spoke up, “And, how about you share some things with Bin? Kid’s still clueless about everything except I told him about how your relationship with your family is not good and your parents were the h- words. I told him you came here to escape from everything and you struggle with insecurities. He was there that night and I heard you two are good friends and he likes you too-”

Dongmin’s eyes go so wide and he dropped his spit-laden spoon to the floor and spluttered. “Wa-What?! What the hell are you- you talking about, hyung?? That’s-That’s bizarre!”

Jinwoo only smiled _wisely_ with the other two cackling and went on, “Calm down, Min. We’ve confirmed it before we even spoke about anything. He seems like a good guy and he likes you too, so you can go for it.”

Dongmin’s cheeks were burning and he looked down at his plate and picked at the bits of pancakes left, “Shut up, hyung. I don’t like him...”

“We’ll see,” Jinwoo smiled. Dongmin ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!!!!!!!! I KNOW I DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE FOR MONTHS AND IM SO SORRY FOR IT!!!!  
> a lot happened irl and even now, im still recovering, its been kinda tough and im sorting myself out but it never seems to end and im still confused. i stopped doing everything for a long time including writing and im just getting back to it.  
> i still cant assure you that i'll update regularly BUT i'll definitely update more as often as i can!!! To everyone who has waited for this, thank you so much for reading this. i hope everyone is doing well and take care of yourselves dear readers <3 i love you all so much <333


	6. Innocent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin's past love story untold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise!!!!! hehehe  
> its definitely short but definitely important for this story!  
> if anyone needs help, sekyung is the female lead of rookie historian shjjhhjadhs  
> good things will be happening soon people dont worry ^^
> 
> ... or will it? sjsjsjkjksjk

> _Love is such a weird emotion_
> 
> _It built us_
> 
> _It broke us_
> 
> _It broke me, but not you._

Doyeon.

Dongmin and Doyeon had a deep past. They were what you’d call ‘terribly entangled with each other in a beautiful yet tragic mess’. Doyeon was Dongmin’s high school sweetheart and first ever _proper_ girlfriend.

She was his first love.

They were set up by Myungjun, a friend to both Dongmin and Doyeon and they dated without actually having feelings for each other. People shipped them for some reason and they just agreed to date each other. As they got to know each other, they began to fall for each other. Or so Dongmin thought. They fought a lot and each day they bickered like absolute idiots but no ill intended. Back then, Dongmin wasn’t as handsome as he was now. He had chubby cheeks, a figure that was thin and sickly and a voice too soft for a guy. He was going through puberty and had skin outbursts frequently. But Doyeon was a beauty. She was popular in school and many admired her. Dongmin was also popular but only because he was the teacher’s pet.

They broke up three months after getting together but got back together after a month. And their relationship went like this, breaking up after a few months and getting back together after some time. And each time Dongmin came back to her, Doyeon accepted him. This doesn’t look like the typical Lee Dongmin-class-topper-proper-well-behaved-student but it is; and you never know what a person is going behind closed doors and what love can do to people.

To someone innocent like Dongmin, it meant everything.

Dongmin fell for her. He was so in love with her. Doyeon became his best friend, she was there for her for everything he went through and he could lean on her anytime he wanted. Dongmin also discovered about Doyeon and her life. She had depression and was living with divorced parents and sometimes, indulged in bad behaviours. She used to drink even though she was a minor, to cope with her depression. Dongmin was there for her as much she was there for him. And they didn’t talk for long periods of time but somehow, Dongmin found himself crawling back to her. He could never move on.

But that illusion shattered at their last year in high school.

They were on a phone call and Doyeon was tipsy and she confessed that she only got back together with him for his body. But she told him how much he meant to her, how he made her life brighter and happier. Dongmin believed her. During that time, he was going through insecurities but each time he saw Doyeon look at him, he felt like he was enough.

Until one day, Doyeon didn’t look anymore.

The following month, just before an exam, Doyeon broke up with him. And Dongmin agreed easily. She was surprised but didn’t show. Dongmin barely passed that exam.

But it didn’t end there. They continued to talk over the phone but Doyeon ignored him at school. Dongmin had told her many times how much he loved her and described each memory he had with her to her in the most beautiful ways.

_He was so in love with her._

But Doyeon? She never told him her feelings, never confirmed her love but didn’t let go of him. And only Dongmin got hurt. Dongmin knew he needed to move on. It wasn’t a healthy relationship. It was toxic. He blamed his heart that held on for so long. He always thought about her, always helped her and many times he confessed again and again but Doyeon said nothing.

During those drunk phone calls, Dongmin realised she never loved him. She lusted over him.

And for a while, Doyeon began to fall for him too.

That’s when he pulled away.

They had a fight one day and she blocked him out completely. Dongmin was used to it but it was different that time. Dongmin had came in an agreement with his heart that day. He didn’t deserve this, the hurt. So, he left her alone.

It wasn’t easy to forget her. Every song reminded him of her and everywhere he looked, he could see her. But he told himself ‘he wasn’t wanted’ and ignored his feelings.

Many times he used to think if she would be thinking of him while looking at the stars, if she would be crying over him at 3 AM when she couldn’t sleep.

But oh. Oh, how wrong he was.

Because now, she was standing in front of him with a man and a promise on her ring finger.

And poor Dongmin still wasn’t over his love.

He was over Doyeon, he accepted that, but not his love. The love he felt when he looked at her and saw an ocean of stars in her eyes, the love he felt when she looked at her and he thought he was good enough, the love he felt when he held her hand and went through the playground at school and definitely not the love when he thought he was loved but wasn’t. The love that was nothing but a lie.

It hurt him so much to the point he didn’t have the courage to love again. He was afraid of the feelings, that he might catch those feelings again for someone only to be left at the end. He was scared of falling in love.

After five years, when Dongmin thought he had forgotten those fears and tried to give himself a chance, the gates of his past opened again and the waves consumed him.

He begged to be saved. But did anyone hear him?

Dongmin went to sit at his favourite spot by the window and dialled his sister. She picked up after the fourth ring.

“Hello? Oppa Min?”

Dongmin smiled a bit.”Yeah, it’s me.”

“Are you alright? I was waiting for your call for three days now and I was so worried. I hope you’re not alone, are your friends there? Myungjun oppa and Minhyuk oppa?” Her voice sounded worried and cautious. “I’m fine. Hyung and Minhyuk are with me, don’t worry,” he reassured her, “But... did you know? That they were coming to me?”

“No! I didn’t! I only knew about their visit when I came back from work and our aunt told me that they had left to find you! If I had known I would have stopped them.”

“Yeah, I know... Have you talked with them yet?”

“Yeah. I didn’t tell them I knew of your address though. And it’s that bitch Doyeon that told them about your place. Everyone else was quiet about it but it seems like Mom and Dad were already planning something with her and her visit to your place was intentional. Mom and Dad are not taking it well and yeah, it’s a mess here but don’t worry about it. Focus on yourself and don’t overthink, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. By the way, Doyeon’s still there in Paris. What are you going to do with her?”

“I’m thinking of confronting her.”

“Oh, really? That’s good. Leave me a message if you need to say or need anything. And please don’t overthink. Remember ‘your anxiety is lying to you and you are loved and everything is alright’. Please take care, Oppa Min.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t forget. Thanks, Sekyung.”

“Anytime,” she smiled. “I’ll hang up now. It’s almost midnight here. Have a great day, Oppa Min.”

“Good night, sis. Sleep well and sweet dreams.”

“Mhm~ Bye, oppa!”

“Bye, sis!”

_13:07_

_\- Sis_

_I dropped out._

_I’ll stay quiet. Not confronting._


	7. Stories Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin has been nothing but the best friend he ever had and Dongmin thinks its finally time to let him know.

> _Past and pain,_
> 
> _Memories I wish I never remember_
> 
> _But with you,_
> 
> _With you by my side_
> 
> _Maybe I can allow myself to heal_

It took Dongmin weeks to recover. He leaned on his friends for comfort as well as Bin. He really crumbled but because of his friends, he was able to stand strong again. He had to take some days off because of his mental condition but thanks to Sanha and his skills, things were taken care of at the company. He was back in track now.

It was the weekend and the summer sun was shining brightly. Bin and Dongmin were sitting by the window and enjoying their day off. They were drinking juice from wine glasses because Bin thought it looked fancy and were wearing sunglasses because Dongmin thought it would make them fancier. They took photos and sent them to their friends who laughed at them and spammed them with memes. Dongmin looked at Bin who was sitting opposite to him with a smile.

“Binnie.”

Bin turned to look at Dongmin. Bin smiled, “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Bin’s smile grew wider, “For what?” Dongmin looked down at the glass in his hand, swirling the liquid with a fond smile.

“For being by my side. I don’t know how to say it but you’ve been of great help to me when that incident happened. If I had been alone that day, I don’t know what would have happened to me... I’m very thankful to you. You also respected my privacy and I haven’t had the chance to tell you this properly. Thank you, Bin.” Dongmin was flustered and it was visible from his equally flushed skin. Bin’s smile never faded.

“You’re most welcome. I’m glad to be of help to you. You’re an amazing person, Dongmin.”

Dongmin smiled shyly at the sudden compliment, feeling his ears go red. He trusted Bin and he thought it would be fair to let him know things. He never once invaded his privacy and it made Dongmin’s heart swell with warmth. Dongmin cleared his throat, “I wanted to share some things with you. I trust you. I don’t want to ruin the mood or anything but we don’t have much free time to talk.”

Bin sat properly, looking at him intently, “Thank you and please do. I’m all ears for you.”

Dongmin rested his back on the wall and took a deep breath. “Okay. So... Hm, how should I start? Um, I’m a runaway adult? I ran away from home after I completed my graduation and I have been staying here since then.”

Bin looked much taken aback by his confession and widened his eyes but said nothing. Dongmin smiled, “Surprising, right?” Bin nodded. “Anyways, I used to work at small shops here and there. One day, I met an old woman. I found her all alone in a park at night. I was on my way home from one of my jobs and she looked so lonely and sad. So, I went to her and offered her a sandwich which I bought for dinner. She accepted it and I talked with her all night. I found her same place again the next day too and then it became a regular occurrence to meet up with her every night.”

Bin listened intently, staring at Dongmin. “I came to know that the old woman was sick with dementia and depression and had lost one of her grandchildren. Her dementia wasn’t too bad but it made her very sad. She won’t tell me where she was from or her name and we just had these long conversations. It went on for months and we met each day without fail. I buy her snacks and drinks and sometimes she does too. It’s hard to believe but we did that for more than a year.”

Bin’s eyes widened once more and made a sound of disbelief which made Dongmin chuckled. “It must have been luck because turns out, the old woman was the owner of a company called “Cloud Works.” Dongmin had a smirk and Bin covered his mouth with his hand in awe.

 _Cloud Works_ was the name of the company Dongmin’s the CEO of.

“You’re kidding me, Lee Dongmin! Are you saying you inherited this company from that woman?! Oh my god!”

Dongmin nodded, “Yes, Bin. The woman took me in as her own. It was Valentine’s Day,” Dongmin stared at his drink wistfully, remembering the distant memories. “She took me to her house and called me her son. I lived with her for only a few months, she passed away soon. She had lost her son already and her daughter in law was in no way capable of handling her work. But she found me.”

“What was her name?”

“Elessya Rose Laurence.”

“That’s a beautiful name,” Bin nearly cooed. Dongmin was getting emotional. “I’m forever grateful to her. It’s because of her that I’m able to live happily like this.” Bin slid closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“To have someone’s trust like that, it’s absolutely amazing, Min. It shows how much of a wonderful person you are, I’m so proud of you.” Dongmin smiled at him and Bin squeezed his shoulder.

He really wanted to spill things to him. Personal things.

“I haven’t told you about why I ran away. It’s a long story. Will you listen?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

_Dongmin was fond of music. He loved the piano but never got to play it. He could sing but his voice was never praised._

_Still, he would search up all sorts of stuff on the internet and try to learn about music, the notes, the sounds. He was a good writer and tried song writing too. He was an ambitious kid, wanting to do so many things whether it was art, learning, sports and what not. But his parents were never supportive. They wanted him to study. And Dongmin didn’t hate studying, he liked learning after all, but not with pressure._

_Dongmin grew up in a poor family, rooted with debts. His parents wanted him to become a person of high rank to help with their finances. His parents weren’t bad (before) and did everything for him so he agreed to their wishes. Throughout his life, Dongmin just wanted to please his parents and make them happy but things didn’t turn out right. His parents were toxic and manipulative, always shaping him into what they thought of, what the society thought of as perfect. Dongmin naturally being a very soft hearted person who always thought about others before himself and this quality became his biggest flaw. One his parents used (unintentionally or not) to their advantage. They wanted him to be perfect. But their definition of ‘perfect’ didn’t match with his._

_Because he wasn’t perfect. Dongmin never wanted to be perfect. He wanted to be him. But he couldn’t. Each time he laughed a little louder, he would be scolded. If he forgot a chore or misplaced something, he would be scolded. If he tried to say something to them, if they have an argument, he would be scolded._

_Dongmin never had freedom. He started seeing it when he was thirteen years old. When he first started dreaming._

_Only for his dream to be crushed and thrown away. By himself._

_Because Dongmin loved his parents a lot and he sacrificed many things for them. They wouldn’t even acknowledge his passions. During that time, he had no power. He was weak and bendable. And he thought his parents wanted only the best for him and his dreams were nothing but a dream because he was born into an under-privileged family and had to carry the family burdens on his own._

_That was the worst decision he made in his entire life and each day, he suffered the consequences of choosing it. Because Dongmin tore himself piece by piece, to make his family happy, to make everyone around him, but no one told him he was hurting himself. No one gave him back the love he gave._

_And all things have an ending. Just like that, Dongmin’s heart gave up._

_Because of the way he grew up, Dongmin struggled with insecurities. Dongmin worked hard to achieve the appearance he had today, along with in born genes, of course. Working out, dieting, skin care and much more. He was hard worker, never knew when to give up. The type to always hold on until the end, not knowing how he was hurting himself in the process._

_And not only at home, other people took advantage of him since he was kind. Thankfully, Dongmin met his current friends, Myungjun and Minhyuk in high school and they have been his greatest support ever since. They helped him stand for himself. After a few years, for his parents, he secured a job of high rank and worked for two years._

_That’s when things went downhill. If you hadn’t noticed, Dongmin liked guys too. When he came out to his parents, they didn’t take it well. They tortured him. The news spread among his family relatives and surroundings like wildfire. He was scolded by everyone around him and they just treated him harshly. He didn’t even have a boyfriend back then. He simply stated it. After this, Dongmin ran away from his house. After working that job he got for two years, he quietly quit and one day, he was gone. He left a note saying he’s sorry for not being the best they wanted. He didn’t tell anyone, not even his best friends but he assured them he will be fine and that they will meet in the future._

_A few years later, through Sanha, the three friends reunited and eventually, his few friends who were supportive when he came out. Everyone had made sure to keep his address a secret because Dongmin wanted to leave his past behind. Until Doyeon spilled it all. Don’t get him wrong, Doyeon and he may have fought but they had ended it on a good note later. They had agreed to be acquaintances or even friends._

_But she broke his trust and his present just like that._

“And after that, you know it all. I met you on the day I met up with my friends. In the most clique way of course,” Dongmin tried to smile remembering the moment he looked into Bin’s eyes. The story telling brought up so many memories and he felt his heart had sunk had again. Suddenly, he was embraced and strong arms wrapped around him securely, letting him lay his head on a sturdy shoulder and he relaxed with a small smile.

“You big baby. Don’t cry anymore, I hate to see you cry.” Yes, Dongmin had been crying as he told his past but he wasn’t sobbing or bawling so he didn’t bother hiding it or even wiping it away. Dongmin let his arms hug Bin back and allowed himself to settle comfortably in his arms.

Maybe, and just maybe because he’s scared, he will be okay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo!!
> 
> was this chapter a bit unexpected? what do you think? is it too fast? do comment below on how you feel with the story and the chapter!  
> once again, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> have a good day/night and always remember that i love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!   
> Please look forward to it <3
> 
> find me on twt @jeonggukielovea (ITS CHANGED but its cute so im letting it be hehe)


End file.
